


there’s a spot in Hell just for us

by doublxpistol



Series: Body Talks [1]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, God Complex, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Kink, Porn with some plot, Power Imbalance, Religious Themes, im sorry, slight d/s themes, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol
Summary: Woodsboro has never quite seen anything like them before. A twisted scene for a lilting dance between two Hellbound souls.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Mentioned Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott
Series: Body Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	there’s a spot in Hell just for us

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what this is. I couldn’t help myself I just love my boys, and blood. I am not ok in the head.

The call Billy had gotten, had sparked something deep inside his person, that he knew always had existed in him, a deep instinct to paint his hands red— to push the boundary of what was acceptable. Morals? They had no grounds— If God could kill, and smite, well, who was he to not follow the example that had been set for him? He remembered being younger, watching squirrels, and sparrows, wondering what it would be like to finally catch their little bodies in his hands. To hold Life in his hands and decide to spare it, or to end it’s fragile existence.  
(There was one unfortunate day that his chance came, he remembered the sweet satisfaction of ending it right there… )  
He had hunted all his life with his father, when things had been better, anything was better than what his family had been reduced to. Billy was no stranger to killing, he had killed his first deer when he was thirteen, and butchered it himself. There was nothing like the feeling of watching scarlet dye his skin, and the ecstasy of feeling a knife go through flesh.  
Life, and Death were the only two realities in this world, right and wrong— good and bad, that was all relative. A Universe without God, who was to say a Man couldn’t take the place that was left?  
Maureen Prescott, was really smaller than even the deer he and his father would hunt, surely there was no difference in the death of either. Well, the other difference being Maureen was a slut, and the woman that had ruined his family. Her face was inexplicably tied to all misdeeds done by women, she was the Lilith, the Medusa, and the Bathory— all in one. To say that Billy hated that woman, would be an understatement. There was a fierce fire in the core of his very being, that radiated out in violence, and fury. To annihilate her completely, only then would he be satisfied. That itch he felt in his bones would be assuaged, or at least, that was his impression.  
He didn’t care for whatever hidden agenda the caller had, as long as their mutual goal was the end of the Prescotts, Billy would be content. The idea to frame Cotton, well, that just made every far too easy. It was a get out of jail free card, and he took no issue in further wrecking what was remaining of the Prescotts. That would leave only poor Sidney.  
Sidney was a nice enough girl, not bad looking either. It was really a pity, if Billy could even feel such an emotion. His facade had been refined over the years, no longer the baby faced menace he had been in his younger years, but now— he could play the rebellious boyfriend all too well. It was easy to charm his way into dating the girl, she was so much like her mother it disgusted him. Except when it came to sex. And Billy being the hormonal teenager that he was, raged at this, though he hid it from her well. He didn’t know what made him more furious, the fact she wouldn’t let him fuck her, or that she wasn’t playing by his rules.  
Horror movies had long been an obsession of his, but it was almost an addiction that he didn't notice until it was too late. Seeing even the fake, too-bright blood in movies was enough to make his heart race, a desire alight at the base of his spine to put his hands in it.  
Stu was also a fan of these movies, much to his delight. They could discuss the goriest details for hours, about killing, and how one would make his own slasher flick, which had very specific rules. Stu almost matched him in the passion for blood, his eyes gleaming in a way that was extraordinary. Their chaotic energy fed off each other, working them into such a frenzy that the boys didn’t know what to do with such pent up aggression. Sometimes this energy would be stifling, in the dusty basement they would smoke in, where they sat too close to be considered friendly. Frequently, his hand would find its way onto Stu’s thigh, and he would push his boundaries of what was acceptable for boys to do with each other. Stu never told him no, something that Billy would use to his advantage every time. He was just as eager for relief from their overpowering hormones as Billy was, it didn’t matter what Stu had in his pants, as long as he kept letting Billy grind in his lap.  
That call changed everything.  
Their hushed conversations about movies became meticulous plans, leaning against each other and plotting what they would do once they got their hands on Maureen Prescott, the Star of their first performance. And Woodsboro, would be their unknowing audience to this tragedy.  
When the night finally came, they were practically vibrating down to their bones, their eagerness for blood finally finding its outlet. All those hours of anticipating what it would be like to have their hands stained with Maureen’s insides. It had become a shared obsession, a mutual insanity, driven by each other’s continued closeness. They were two sides of the same sickness, a thirst for violence that came from a lack of empathy. Billy did not consider himself the same as other people, he was a God among men, he had the power to destroy, and create his own image— a twisted test of his own power.  
Stu simply did not feel a connection with people around him, he had only known a harsh life, and only knew how to be harsh in return. The world was a sick place, it was merely reflected in him.  
Billy filled his head with all kinds of ideas, it didn’t take much to convince him to make that leap into committing the ultimate act of defiance against God.  
Really, was it all that bad to send a sinner to Hell a little early? They were merely the deliverers of divine judgement, the executioners of Justice, there could be no justice without punishment. It was means to an end, the end of the Prescotts.  
Billy had been the one to cut her throat, while Stu held her tightly with a manic grin on his lips— his eyes having that feverish gleam that made his heart pound in his ears.  
His blood sang in his veins, sparking all the way down to his finger tips. He was wet with viscera, and he was drunk with the feeling of warm human blood on his skin. Stu was clearly feeling the same effects, grinning and laughing with that same manic energy. He was lost in a daze of shared bloodlust, and maybe true lust. The line between the two feelings had become so blurred, they had long given up on trying to tell them apart.  
The only true things in the world were Life, and Death, and right now, Maureen was dead at their feet, and they were alive. They had broken one of those sacred universal laws, Thou Shall Not Kill— And it had felt so good. The itch had been scratched, but it only made their affliction worse. The addiction had already taken root in their damaged souls, infecting them with a desire to defy Life itself.  
Stu’s scattered attention finally came back to Billy, his body quivering with adrenaline.  
“We should probably—“  
“Yeah.”  
They did what needed to be done, their plan was perfect, Cotton would undoubtedly take the blame for the gruesome scene, and Billy and Stu would get out without a scratch.  
They took off out the door, into the woods that covered most of the area. The woods were like a second home to the teens, they had spent their childhood years roaming these same woods— an intimate knowledge of the area gave them a distinct advantage.  
As they ran away, Stu devolved into laughter again, the adrenaline making the boy giddy, and the feeling was contagious. When they were a safe distance away, Stu bent over to catch his breath, still shaking with wild giggling. His face was flushed, glowing with a frantic smile that Billy had never seen on him before. Something sparked in him, seeing that look directed at him, there was something about Stu’s absolute attention, and awareness focused on him that made him burn with an unknown desire.  
A woman could never instil the desire in him that now drowned him.  
“That was…” Stu panted, falling to sit down against a tree. They were in a small clearing, far from the Loomis household, and even farther from the Prescott household.  
“I know,” Billy answered, mirroring his wild grin. He went to the tree where he had hidden their clothes, throwing the replacements toward Stu. They had been going to this clearing their whole lives, it was only natural it would later become a rendezvous for them after doing that.  
Without a word, they shed their clothes, clumping them together to hide in the same hole as before along with the hunting knife where no one would think to look. He could feel eyes on him the entire time, serving only to make him even more aware of himself than he had been before. Billy turned back to the other, but before he could blink, he was pressed against the same tree, a hand on either side of his head. Stu was only a few inches taller than him, and in that moment, there was nothing more arousing than that. He could feel the warmth of his body radiating off his skin, if he pressed forward, he could touch Stu’s bare skin too. He had admittedly thought about the idea before, his curious hands immediately took to fulfilling that wish, his hands resting on his hips to pull him closer.  
Billy blinked up at him, his face was just as flushed, and there was still blood on his cheeks. There was nothing in the world to compete with such an erotic image in Stu’s mind. There wasn’t another moment wasted, he pressed forward and sealed their lips together in a messy kiss— all tongue, and furious teeth. There was copper in their kiss, which only served to encourage them.  
A shock went up Billy’s spine when he felt the other’s hardness against his hips, he quickly covered his mouth to stop the moan that came from deep in his chest. Stu froze against him,and for a moment, he was almost worried he had done something to upset him.  
“We can’t do this here,” Stu said in a sudden moment of clarity, and it looked like it pained him to say it. Billy nodded, and they shared one more heated kiss before rushing to get into their clothes.  
“My dad’s not home,” He doesn’t know why he said it, they both know damn well that Billy’s dad is never home, and it had been the plan to go to Sidney’s for an alibi, but he didn’t give a shit about that right now, all he cared about was getting off while his hands were still slick with blood.  
Stu was silent as he dressed, as soon as he was finished he was pressed against Billy again, his lips on the back of his neck, and hips pressed against his backside. He tried to muffle a groan, well, not really, Billy didn’t care if anyone heard them out here.  
“Okay,” Stu‘s voice was hot on his ear, and he shivered, quickly grabbing his hand to drag him towards his home. The journey felt like it was taking twice as long as it should have, and maybe it did, considering Stu took any, and every opportunity to kiss, and bite, and grope him as much as he could. It was a wonder Billy had managed to walk straight with the lust, and giddiness that hazed his judgement. Every nerve in his body felt alive, there was nothing more he wanted than to experience an ever greater high with the boy he had shared his bloodlust with.  
The house was silent as they entered, a hush had fallen between them as if someone might hear them enter. Billy’s father had left for business, and would be gone overnight, not a new occurrence, it simply meant he would have to fend for himself, like he always did.  
Billy led the way to his bedroom, as soon as the door was shut behind them, Billy was in his space again, forcing him to give him the attention he craved so desperately. His kisses were messy, and wet on his skin, biting marks into his collar, and doing his best to make the taller cry out.  
“You’re so filthy, getting off on this,” Billy murmured against his jaw, making him choke on his breath. There was a hand on his pants, palming him through his jeans, the feeling along made him slump against the door. He was held up by the other’s weight against him, keeping him securely under Billy’s control— yet it didn’t make him feel claustrophobic, it felt… right. Billy had guided him through such an amazing experience, his body aches to submit to such a divine creature. He was beautiful with blood on his face, and his eyes dark with violence. For a moment, Billy felt like God.  
Stu exposed his tender neck to him, making him open to hungry kisses that left him shuddering. He felt drunk out of his mind, and all too aware of every sensation. He would give everything up for Billy, in that moment he could understand why the Manson family did what they did.  
“Billy,” He breathed, his voice was no louder than a whisper, afraid if he spoke louder his voice would crack. There were suddenly hands under his shirt, his breath catching in his throat as those tainted hands roamed his body as if it already belonged to him. They both knew that Stu already belonged to him, heart, body and soul.  
Billy held his jaw for a moment, watching his face flush under his attention, it seemed like Stu got off on this as much as he did. He pushed the end of his shirt in his mouth to hold it up, his hands going back to their business of exploring his skin. Stu shivered under him, his vision narrowing to just those dark eyes staring at him intently.  
“Is this a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Billy purred, wrapping his hand around the hunting knife the other had tucked into the band of his pants. Just in case.  
He unsheathed it, looking at the watery reflection on the blade, it was nice, he had to admit. The look Stu gave him was downright erotic, his eyes half lidded, fixed on the sight of the knife between Billy’s delicate fingers.  
A wicked grin stretched across his lips, leaning into Stu’s space. He felt the cold of his blade trace up his abdomen, his body instinctively wanted to pull away, but any movement would surely cause damage to him— he tried to still himself, but the feeling was too much for him. Stu was quivering under the tip, little whines escaping him as it traced the lines of his muscles. Billy’s hand was steady, not daring to press him anymore, though that burning desire wanted nothing more than to paint the walls with his blood.  
No— Stu was… different. They had been alone their whole lives, and had only found understanding in each other. To kill Stu would be to kill part of himself.  
“Cut me,” Stu gasped, his hands pressed against the wall to keep himself still. His pants were impossibly tight, and he was sure he would lose his mind if he didn’t get some kind of release soon.  
Billy blinked at him for a few moments, watching him with the intense hunger that made his blood run hot. “Okay… Okay.” He bit his lip, dragging the knife back down to the curve of his hip bone, letting the tip sink in just enough to make a small red line follow it. Blood seeped out of the wound lazily, and it earned a low groan from the other boy, his knees felt like they would give out under him.  
“Fuck! Billy, please.” Stu didn’t know what he was pleading for, more of that delightfully delicious pain that made set his nerves alight. Billy was still again for too long, making Stu restless. Both of them were still very into this, and aching for more of this exquisite pleasure-pain—and the only outlet was in front of them.  
He dragged him over to the bed, throwing Stu on his back before crawling on top of him, his legs on either side of his hips. Billy gripped the knife again, licking the silver to taste Stu’s blood. The boy moaned at the sight, his hands coming to rest on the other’s thighs. Billy glared at him, cold dread filled his gut at that look. He was answered by another cut on his stomach, making him whine through the pain.  
“Hands above your head, and don’t move them,” Billy commanded him. Stu was helpless to resist, and nodded weakly.  
He forced his shirt up, pressing kisses along the sweet skin, paying special attention to the cuts he had caused, licking up the blood that wept from his pale flesh. Stu was writhing under him, clutching onto the pillow above his head for dear life. He had never felt something like this before, even with Tatum he had never been so desperate for her as he was for Billy— he had never burned with desire like this for anyone else, and he doubted anyone but Billy could create this feeling in him.  
“Look at me,” Billy demanded. It took all the self control in his body to open his eyes and focus on the boy. His eyes were half open, and clouded with lust he couldn’t control. He was drunk on the murder still fresh in his mind, Billy’s attention, and the overwhelming feeling of his intense attention, and the sharp kiss of his knife.  
He yanked down Stu’s pants without another moment of hesitation, licking his lips at the prominent bulge in his boxers. The boy above him flushed deeply at the sight, while his counterpart seemed to have no shame about what he was doing.  
“Open,” Billy tapped his jaw, and he obediently opened. “Hold this,” The blade was suddenly between his teeth, if he relaxed at all, it would surely cut his lips. He whined, tasting his own blood on the sleek edges, pushing his hips up for attention. Now with his mouth occupied, Stu could no longer ask for more, or harder— now at the mercy of whatever Billy desired of him. And nothing was more arousing than that.  
The boxers soon followed his pants, exposing his heated flesh to the cold air. He shuddered, wanting so badly to beg Billy to touch him, he was sure his dick was purple he was so hard.  
Finally, finally, he was graced with those delicate fingers around him, giving a few long, slow strokes made slick by his own blood, and maybe some of Maureen’s. Stu whined through his teeth, rolling his hips with the movement only to be held down by the other. He had never wanted to cry more in his life— Billy was determined to torture him until he was satisfied.  
“You’re so filthy,” He repeated, “I bet you’ve been waiting for me to touch you like this,” Billy muttered, kissing his stomach a few times, tracing his tongue down, and up his cock. There was another long whine above his head, causing him to lose focus of his goal for a solid minute, solely focused on making Stu make that noise over and over again.  
The taste of salt and iron were heavy on his tongue, the taste alone was enough to make Billy lose all his sense, if he had any to begin with. His loins were aflame with all the beautifully sinful things he wanted to do to Stu, but where to start.  
“So loud too,” He commented, tracing his nail along the cut on his hip, earning a low whine of pain from Stu.  
His mind was hazy, he was only able to process the pain sparking through his nerves, and the perfect friction on his cock. Stu wanted to grab him and force his mouth back on his cock, but he dared not to move, surely there would be some kind of punishment for such disrespect. Stu was the devoted follower, offering himself up on an altar for his God, his blood, tears, and sweat all belonged to the cruel being that found pleasure in making him suffer. If his suffering was the price for getting off, well that was so worth it.  
“Have you thought about this before? Don’t lie to me,” Billy asked. He took the knife out of his mouth, and Stu’s body fell lax, shaking with the effort of staying still for so long.  
“Yes! I’ve always wanted you!” He blurted immediately, as if the quickness of his reply would earn him a better reward for his complete devotion. “Fuck, Billy— Please touch me, I’m dying.” He whined, his head tossed back against the sheets, exposing the long, delicate line of his jugular. He heard a chuckle vaguely, his eyes fluttering open to watch the other. Billy smirked with the knife against his petal pink lips— causing a jolt to rush down his spine, “So fucking needy, aren’t you.” He accused, putting the knife aside in favor of pushing down his own pants. Stu groaned at the sight of his hard cock, lined up right against his own. Their skin was slick with pre-come, and gore, there wasn’t a feeling like it.  
They danced at the gates of Hell, testing the boiling waters of their sin— every touch pushing them closer to an intimacy from which they would never recover. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of Stu wriggling desperately under him. There was nothing gentle about the way he handled the other, Billy knew he could take it— and he didn’t expect the other to tell him no either.  
“You’ve ruined me for everyone else,” Billy gasped, his lips hot on the side of his neck as he rolled his hips against Stu’s, causing them both to moan at the sensation that rippled down their nerves. “Do you want me to cut you some more?” He asked, already grabbing for the knife, wanting nothing more than to see more of Stu’s blood on his pale thighs.  
They were already far past anything they had done before, Billy had always been the one to push too much, and he would get as much out of Stu as he could. There were bruises already blooming across his inner thighs, and his chest, Stu was covered in violent marks from his lover— if he could even be called that. Billy made two more cuts on his thighs, between his spread, shaking legs. Pearlescent come dripped from the tip of Stu’s dick, smears of blood traced on his hot skin.  
He gathered blood on his fingertips, slipping them between his lips with a whine at the taste. Billy sucked on his own fingers, his dark eyes focused solely on the other boy, who struggled to keep still now. Stu had always been restless, always moving around, fidgeting with his hands, or playing with his sleeves— it was a struggle in and of itself to keep his hands were they were.  
“Billy, stop teasin’ me man—“ He began to complain. The space between them closed as Billy pressed close, wedged in the space between his legs, forcing them apart. His grin had a sharp edge to it, determined to wring Stu for all he was worth.  
There was the feeling of fingers against his entrance made him tense up, but Stu did nothing to stop him. He would take anything that Billy was willing to give him. His toes curled at his fingers teased around some spot inside him that was begging for attention. Stu rolled his hips, begging for more of his attentions.  
Billy was rough with him, pushing, and bruising and biting— all the adrenaline, and lust that had been bottled up over months of careful planning, he was determined to savor this. Life had just changed, anything was possible— Billy had just tasted the forbidden fruit, and had fallen headlong into desire.  
He worked him open methodically, pulling his fingers out as soon as he deemed Stu ready for him. He gathered more blood on his fingers, smearing it along his cock with a growl, “Billy! Fuck me—!” He begged, he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, his body was thrumming with energy with nowhere to go. His eyes snapped shut as he felt Billy’s dick finally start to breach him, the stretch was a lot, far too quickly, but it was the best thing he had felt in his short life.  
“Billy!” Stu cried out, clutching onto the pillow so hard it almost ripped. “Please, please let me touch you,” He moaned, his legs wrapping around his waist to pull him flush against his waist. The surge of pain that flashed through his nerves was incredible, his head thrown back to enjoy the feel that flooded his system.  
“What? You wanna kiss me too?” Billy hissed, holding the knife against his tender throat. His breath froze in his lungs, his teary eyes closing— he knew if he looked up at Billy’s face he wouldn’t be able to control himself. “Yes, anything for you,” Stu breathes without meaning to. There’s a moment of absolute silence, in which he was too frightened to say anymore. The confession had already been far more personal than anything that had happened, somehow that was crossing the line that sex didn’t— feelings didn’t matter.  
Billy took the knife away, looking thoughtful as his eyes raked over his body. He was decorated with blood, and bruises— beautiful in a brutal way. He would allow Stu this luxury once.  
He tipped up the other’s chin with the tip of the blade, causing him to start shuddering all over again, “Just this once,” Billy allowed, “Don’t push it,”  
Stu didn’t bother asking what pushing it would be, considering they had already done more deplorable acts together than just sex. The knife left his chin, their lips meeting in a kiss one could drown in. Stu practically melted in his arms, uncaring of the knife that lay between their chests. He resumed a rough pace with him, Stu’s hips rocking with each pump inside him.  
They made a brutal dance in their spiral into their shared insanity, hard against each other to push, and seek out more earthly pleasures. Humans had come to this Earth to sin, it was given— Billy was merely the snake that offered temptation to a foolish human. Even in this state, he was still different from Stu. He was Above him. In this moment, he reflected even his worst incarnation. Vicious, merciless, wickedly passionate.  
Stu was so so willing to yield to overwhelming force that was Billy’s attentions, and right now he was drowning in them.  
His lips ran down his neck, tracing along his jugular, feeling his thrumming heart under his tongue. “So good, Billy,” Stu slurred, his hands finding their way into his long hair, pulling him in another kiss filled with teeth. It was more intimacy than Billy had anticipated, but it felt far too good to push him off now. Stu made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat as teeth sunk into where his neck and shoulder met— the pain was so blurred into the intense pleasure that came with each thrust against something deep inside him.  
His mind was filled with static as he released against their stomachs, clutching into Billy for dear life. He had never felt so alive. His toes curled, tightening around the cock still inside him, earning a growl from the boy above him. His eyes were still alive with fire in their depths, chasing forward with a single purpose. He came inside him with a snarl against his neck, blood splattering his still pink lips. Their voices joined together for a moment, a low harmony as their bodies finally fell slack. Stu was shaking from the aftershocks, whining as the other continued to kiss at his sensitive skin, until he finally had the energy to drag him up into a languid smooch.  
He felt a little light headed, after everything, he felt like he could sleep here for an eternity.  
Billy pulled out after a while, earning another whine from the boy, but he shushed him with another kiss.  
His hands ran over his arms, trying to soothe the pain he had caused him. Billy didn’t feel very much, if at all— but there was something about the doe eyed look that Stu gave him now that made him want to be gentle. There wasn’t a nice bone in his body, he had been cold his entire life, but Stu was outside all of that. He wanted to keep him alive, and happy if he could, no matter the cost. The world had abandoned him, but Stu was still here.  
They didn’t say anything, waiting until their hearts stopped racing and they finally calmed down. They could hear the cicadas singing outside in the humid night, the room had been light when they had fallen into bed together. Billy had tossed the knife to the side, where it wouldn’t tempt him any longer, focusing back on the boy still laid out on his bed. Stu could feel blood still leaking from his cuts, but he couldn’t be bothered, he could barely feel his legs at the moment.  
Billy sighed, pushing himself up with some reluctance. Physical affection had been rare in his life, he hadn’t realized how much he craved it until this moment. He went to the bathroom, getting a first aid kit, and a towel to clean the other boy up, he had already stained the sheet scarlet, they could at least patch him up.  
“Sit up,” He ordered. Stu groaned and sat up, his eyes still sealed closed. Billy huffed at his laziness, “Only a second,” He assured, dabbing an antiseptic on his cuts, earning a low hiss from the other. He was gentle with cleaning his backside, Stu couldn’t stop himself from squirming.  
“Billy—“  
He cut him off with a kiss, gently laying a bandaid over what he could. “What does this—“ Billy frowned, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.  
“Does it matter?” He asked, pressing himself against Stu’s warm side. He was soft, and pliant against him, easy for Billy to rest his head on his chest. His heartbeat was loud under his ear, and it was grounding— Billy felt like he was alive for once.  
“To me,” Stu answered as he mirrored his pout. Billy rolled his eyes, his arm wrapping around his waist tightly. He was greedy for all the warmth he had to offer, he never knew being close to someone could feel so good.  
“What do you want it to mean?” He asked instead, his fingers tracing down the other’s chest absentmindedly. He lost himself in the steady rise and fall of his chest, so different from the stillness of Maureen. It was hard to believe that had only been an hour before, it felt a lifetime away now.  
“I want to stay like this,” Stu murmured, his arm squeezing around his shoulders. “And maybe do this again sometime,” He could practically hear the blush in his voice, making his heart seize in his chest.  
Billy felt far away from the hatred, and fury he had felt when he sunk the blade into her guts— now it was something different entirely. Stu had brought out another side of him, albeit unintentionally. Instead of the crushing dread he felt normally, now it felt like merely a light weight on his shoulders. (Or maybe that was simply from the relief of Maureen finally being gone)  
Billy would chalk all his softer emotions up to hormones, instead of thinking too deeply on it. He wondered vaguely if Stu meant he wanted to find another victim for them to get this same intense passion they had been consumed so fully by. They could worry about that later, for now, he could enjoy their peace.  
“I think we can do that,” Billy whispered, tucking his head under the other’s chin. Stu was here, and he was oh so alive. It was almost as exciting as the idea of Maureen’s dead body on her living room floor.  
He felt Stu press a kiss on the top of his head. He wanted desperately to think that it didn’t make him feel anyway in particular, but Billy was bad at lying to himself. If this was the reward for their judgement, it might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the title thinking about how I’m going to hell for this.  
> But I’m okay with that. I know they don’t really have a reason for the killing aside from just watching movies in canon, but it’s more fun to write something dramatic  
> Comments and likes feed my ego


End file.
